Sakura and Magic School
by Moonshaddow17
Summary: Sakura is going to magic school? with Tomoyo? What about Syaoran? She's never met him? S/S & E/T & an A/U


Disclaimer: I do not own CCS  
  
  
  
1 Sakura and Magic School  
  
  
  
The kingdom will fall in your hands  
  
"Huh?" the girl replied  
  
The kingdom will fall in your hands take care of it Card Mistress  
  
"But which kingdom?"  
  
The kingdom, the Kingdom will fall in your hands, take care, take care (voice fades out)  
  
"Wait what am I supposed to do?"  
  
Sakura woke up with cold sweat running down her face. She looked around and settled back down in bed. 'It was a dream, but it seemed so real, maybe it was a premonition' Sakura thought, "Well since I'm up I better get ready," she said out loud. She walked into the bathroom and dressed in White Capri's and a tight pink shirt. She applied a little make up because she didn't need it. She added a little sliver eye shadow that brightened her sparkling green eyes. She pulled her long honey colored hair in a high ponytail and added a little lip-gloss. She smiled, that showed her pearly white teeth. In other words she was beautiful. She also had a secret side, she was the Card Mistress, she has the most magic in the whole world, she spent a year going around town catching lose magical cards, then another year turning them into Sakura cards. She had to this alone, but she had help, her two guardians, Kero and Yue and her best friend Tomoyo, who possessed magic as well, she controlled air and water. She also had one person that helped her, his name was Eriol, and he was the half reincarnation of Clow Reed, the Man who made the Clow cards. He helped her in a lot of ways, in life in magic. Sakura lately found out that Eriol loved her Best Friend Tomoyo, and Tomoyo loved him but they were too shy to tell each other their feelings.  
  
Sakura was excited, today was the day that she went to a school with other magic users, she was even happier when Tomoyo was going with her. Unfortunately Eriol couldn't go, he had already went there. Sakura went back into her room and saw Kero still sleeping she looked over at the clock and saw that she had about an hour before Tomoyo came and then Sakura's dad was going to do a spell to get them there. Yes, Sakura's dad is very magical so was her mom, but her mom died when she was three leaving Sakura, her brother Tori and he dad. Sakura's dad was the other half reincarnation of Clow Reed, he taught her about the cards and who wanted them and why they did. The main people he talked about were the Li's. People who believed that the card's were in their blood line so they should have them, but they were wrong. The rightful Card Captor was to be their Master or Mistress. Sakura's older brother inherited his mother's gifts, she could see the dead and the future. Sakura also inherited some of her mother's technecices, her mother was part Syrian, the creatures who sang and lured men to their doom, Sakura could control men but didn't kill them, and she was a great singer. She also only used her voice for good she never really told them what to do. Her and Tomoyo actually created an antidote, so that men can not be controlled but still listen to their music  
  
Sakura decided to eat breakfast before waking Kero, he would eat it all. Kero was Sakura's full time Guardian and looked like a stuffed animal in his diminutive form but in his real form he looked like a huge talking lion. Sakura's other guardian was Yue, he was more of an emergency guardian, he was always there when Sakura was in trouble. His diminutive form was a guy named Julian.  
  
Sakura walked down stairs and saw her dad cooking, and her brother setting the table. She smiled and said "Hi daddy, Hey Tori" they looked up and Sakura's dad said "Morning Sweetheart" and Tori said "Good Morning Monster" Sakura narrowed her eyes and stomped on her brothers foot HARD. Tori winced and smiled, she then said "Tori I am 17 will you please stop calling me monster" Tori smiled and said "Not in your life Squirt" she shook her head and sat down at the table "So are you excited hunny, today is your first day at your new School?" as he set down pancakes. Sakura was about to answer when a little yellow thing ran down the stairs and screamed "PANCAKES" Sakura giggled and grabbed Kero before he got to them. He whined and Sakura set him down in the table and put two Pancakes on his plate and put everything on them, then handed it to him. He licked his lips and dug in. Sakura smiled and looked at her dad and said "I am soo excited, when will Tomoyo get here?" Sakura's dad smiled and just as her was about to answer someone rang the door bell, Sakura jumped up out of her seat and ran to the door and saw Tomoyo carrying a lot of luggage. Sakura smiled and took some and put them down in the living room, she took out her little card and said an incantation under her breath and the entire luggage and it made everything so small she could fir it in her pocket, Tomoyo smiled and slipped it in her purse. Tomoyo was also a Syrian, they were second cousins. Tomoyo was wearing purple shorts and a white shirt. The smiled and jumped and hugged each other "Yes, we are finally going" Tomoyo squealed "YA, I am so excited" Sakura said "Hey you two we are leaving in 5 min. so make sure you have everything. Sakura ran upstairs with Tomoyo and grabbed her Sakura Cards, Put back the little card and slid them into her pocket. She and Tomoyo walked back down the stairs and saw Sakura's dad getting ready to do the spell. Tori was standing in there because Sakura's dad was going to be guest speaker at the opening ceremony along with Eriol, but he was going to go there alone. Sakura and Tomoyo and Kero Steeped into the Circle and Sakura's dad did a chant and all of a sudden they were brilliant lights flashing and then they appeared on an island.  
  
Sakura looked around and saw they were out in the front, in a grassy section. There was a couple people surrounding them. Sakura smiled and they all looked at her. She backed away and was stopped by her fathers hand, he said to the people "Hello, I am Adian Kinamoto, theses are my children Sakura and Tori and my daughters best friend Tomoyo" They all smiled and bowed. Sakura looked confused, just then they were escorted to the main hall and Sakura's dad explained on the way. He said, "Clow Reed was the most powerful wizard in the universe, now you are because you have the Clow cards now known as Sakura Cards. You will be admired here because of who you are and what magic you have, the only people who will probably hate you are the Li's" Sakura nodded and smiled as they saw the huge room. People were looking over at Tomoyo and Sakura and some guys were drooling. Sakura said good bye to her father and herself, her brother, Tomoyo went to look around. Then they saw someone coming through the doors. Tori recognized them by the flag that were following them, so he whispered into their ears "Those are the Li's, Sakura, Tomoyo their heir is coming to school here and I want to warn you, he will think he is the rightful owner of the cards" Sakura and Tomoyo nodded and they saw one woman walking with 4 older girls and 1 guy, Sakura did a double take, he was gorgeous. Tori saw this and hit her head and said, "He's only allowed to marry inside of the family monster" Sakura scoled at him and stomped on his foot really hard. He screamed really loud and started cursing, everyone stared at them and Sakura jumped on and cover his mouth, he glared at her while he was jumping up and down holding his foot. Sakura was extremely embarrassed, and put her head behind her head and said "Um…Sorry…he's my brother" everyone nodded and continued talking except for the Li's. Syaoran, who was the heir to the Li kingdom, stared at her, she was beautiful, like an angel. She had hair that went down to her back in a ponytail and her eyes were a sparkling emerald green. Li's mother was looking at her, she was pretty, she thought but there's something about her that's weird. She is also looked familiar, she saw he son looking at her, he saw his eyes and saw they weren't glaring at her like he did everyone else, they were happy. She went up to him and smacked the back of his head. He immediately snapped out of his trance and glared at his mother. She smiled and shook her head, he just turned his head toward his sisters who were also looking over at Sakura and her Brother, all of a sudden they screamed out "AHHH HOTT GUY, LITTLE CUTE GIRL" they said as they ran up to Tori and Sakura. When she saw 4 older woman running toward at fast speed, she ducked and covered her head. She didn't know who they were. She looked over at Tori and saw he turned around and ran behind Tomoyo, then she looked and saw two girls surround Tori and Sakura wondered where the other two were, just then she felt her felt herself being picked up and saw the girls looking over at her, just when they started calling her cute and how adorable she looked the other two came by and started talking and fussing over at Sakura, she looked over at Tomoyo and Tori grinning evilly, she mouthed 'HELP'. They just stood there and smiled, she glared at them, well the best she could and then ducked down and put her hands over her head and they kept saying "Aww how cute" and "She'd be perfect for our little brother" and stuff like that. Then someone cleared their throat, and all the girls backed away and then Sakura opened one eye and saw they were gone and removed her hands from her head and looked at her savior. It was the girls mother. She looked down at her and just kept looking. Sakura stood up and brushed her clothes off, the woman kept staring at her and Sakura smiled and bowed. The lady smiled a little bit and bowed back. Then the woman spoke "I am sorry for my daughters actions and I apologize" Sakura looked puzzled then bowed and said "It's okay", then the lady walked back toward her son and then Sakura looked over at him and saw he was looking at her, she smiled and blushed, when he realized her was caught staring at her he blushed slightly, then headmaster came up on stage and said "Welcome First years, today we have a guest speakers, we have the two ½ reincarnations of Clow Reed, the greatest sorcerer of all time." Everyone clapped when they saw Sakura's dad walk up there along with Eriol. They both smiled and Eriol said "I believe you are mistaken, Clow Reed was the most powerful sorcerer in the world" everyone stared at them "Now that's off the subject" Adian said "My name is Adian" said Adian "and my name is Eriol" said Eriol, then Eriol said "We are the full reincarnated full Clow Reed together but ½ each" Adian nodded and said "I am the Past of Clow Reed and I hold his memory and Eriol is the future and helps the Card Captor achieve the transformation of the cards." They all were staring at them wide eyes and Sakura was listing but not really. Then she turned her attention back to the stage "Now, most of you don't know this, but Clow Reed Failed this school" everyone gasped and Sakura's face fell and widened her eyes then she thought 'Oh great, why didn't they tell me this earlier, I AM GOING TO FAIL' she sighed and turned to Tomoyo who gave her a look of Pity. Sakura smiled and turned her attention back to the stage again. "Now we would like to introduce to you, a guardian of the Clow Book" Everyone ran up to the stage to get a good look, even the Li family walked up there. Sakura, Tomoyo and Tori just stood there in the middle of the room, Sakura looked around and saw no one around her. Then she looked up at the stage and saw Keroberous sitting they're looking smug. Sakura sighed and turned back to watch everybody's eyes grow bigger and bigger by the minute. Sakura had to chuckle. Then she heard the big doors opening, no one heard them open except Sakura. Then she saw Julian walk in, she squealed and ran over to him and jumped into his arms. Julian looked at Sakura and smiled but pushed her back off and looked into her eyes and saw something was defiantly wrong, Julian is Yue's diminutive form, she saw him look over at Eriol and her father then he motioned outside, she nodded and ran over to the stage trying to push people back, she ran up on the stairs of the stage and saw everybody staring at her, but she didn't care she ran up to Eriol and her father and motioned them to the door. They looked at her then saw Julian standing at the doorway with a dark expression, then Eriol, Adian, Keroberous and Sakura ran off the stage and ran toward the door. Tomoyo and Tori followed them and they all ran out.  
  
***************************  
  
Hey people, sry about the cliffy, well if you want to be on my mailing list e-mail at Moonlight152@aol.com but please title it Fanfiction or Mailing list, love ya lots Bye  
  
~Moonlight152 


End file.
